Fodendo a OC de uma amiga
by Rest In Peace On Hell
Summary: Allany pode ser chata, mas ela e o Kai não mereciam isso.
1. Chapter 1

**Bem vindos a um rascunho de songfic postado... Após ler isso eu não podia ficar quieto. Não mesmo, pena que o autor após receber uma Review muito bem elaborada de " isso mais parece um rascunho que uma song fic" proibiu comentários de alguém que não é registrado, então eu me revoltei e não quis deixar review falando da péssima idéia do indivíduo, mas sim explicar em detalhes por que isso é um rascunho e não uma fic... Mas enfim, vamos ao serviço.**

**Vamos ao que ele chama de cabeçalho explicativo:**

Baseada na fic "De volta ao lar" de Helloysa Hiwatari –**_(Vamos colocar assim, ele leu uma fic, que apesar dos milhões de pontos de exclamações muito, mas muito, muito mesmo, mal usados pela Sra. Helloysa ali e pela mania da/o co-atora/o, desculpa gente, mas como diabos eu vou saber se alguém que usa um nome andrógeno é macho ou fêmea? Prosseguindo: da mania da pessoa que faz fic com ela de mandar pessoas para o hospital e dessas duas pessoas colocarem mil coisas em cada capítulo a fic é razoavelmente "boa" e resolveu fazer isso. )_**

eu tomei a bondade e fiz essa songfic By Pitty **("eu tomei a bondade" dessa bondade o inferno está cheio sabia? Tenho dó da Pitty,não sou lá fã dela mas do jeito que você escreveu parece que foi ela quem fez essa porcaria...)**

**Bem, agora começa o horror, atenção cardíacos, não leiam isso.**

Kai estava chegando da escola muito cansado e foi para o banho,mas seu sossego duro pouco **( falando diretamente com o autor: Você já ouviu falar em ponto? do uso correto de virgula? formulação de frase? Isso está parecendo aqueles roteirinhos: isso vai ter no parágrafo, então tenho que montar o parágrafo, não deixar assim saca?**)

Alfred veio chama-lo pois alguem o chamara!seria Voltare?Não pois ele não estava **( Alfred... coitado do mordomo do Batman, tantos anos a serviço desse bravo super herói para acabar aqui... "chamá-lo pois alguém o chamara" acho que você tentou dizer: "O mordomo veio o chamar, pois havia alguém aguardando para falar com ele" ou algo do gênero. Tá ele baseou isso mesmo na "De volta ao lar" PONTO TE EXCLAMAÇÃO PORQUÊ? Por que diabos tem aquela porra de ponto ali? " Seria Voltaire? Não pois ele não estava" Olha, a não ser que você esteja tentando ser cômico, o que não deu certo por que isso ficou horrível, sem nexo e escroto, um: " Não poderia ser Voltaire, pois ele não se encontrava em casa" seria bem vindo como algo mais simples...MAS COM NEXO, juntamente a alguma explicação de onde diabos o Kai estava, que desse jeito parece que o mordomo entrou no chuveiro com ele pra chamar...)**

Kai foi se vestir e depois desceu as escadas da enorme mansão de seu avô e encontrou Allany,sua amiga de escola **( confirmado: O mordomo viu mesmo as partes íntimas do Kai, ainda não sei se no chuveiro ou não. Se você autor de meia pataca colocasse no parágrafo, se isso pode ser chamado de parágrafo, que o Kai acabava de sair do banho a gente adivinhava que ele estava com uma toalha na cintura e dava pra ter uma idéia de onde ele se encontrava. Tá, depois ele saiu sabe-se lá Deus de onde fica o quarto dele na mansão, se é que ele estava no quarto, por que ele pode ter levado a roupa no banheiro, não andou por nem um corredor e acabou direto na escada, e encontrou a Allany sabe-se lá a onde. É muito lógico mesmo isso, concordam?)**

-O que faz aqui garota? **( Apesar de todo mundo adivinhar que é o Kai quem está falando, seria bom você especificar por que pode ser até a mãe Joana ou a Magali devido a nipe das suas fics... e outra QUE DIABOS ESTÁ ACONTECENDO NESSA CENA QUE NÃO DA PRA TER IDEIA POR QUE VOCÊ É INCAPAZ DE DESCREVER UMA CENA?)**

-Eu estava entendiada e vim convida-lo para sair! **( " Eu estava entediada e vim convidá-lo para sair!" e o Kai não mandou ela ir para um daqueles lugares indecentes? Ela não tem nada para fazer e aí lembra que ele existe? Outra, por que diabos esse ponto de exclamação ai? Cara se tivesse baixado a Helloysa Hiwatari em você isso não teria saído tosco assim, por que ela sabe escrever, coisa que você aparentemente não sabe, ela só teria colocado pontos de exclamação de mais, mas não, você está bancando o retardado. Outro ponto: desde quando essa OC é tão retardada assim?)**

Você quer? **( Isso era para ser uma fala ou um parágrafo(rascunho de parágrafo) que tipo: travessão ajuda né... de novo sem idéia de quem fala, mas começo a achar que isso é um pedaço da fala de cima ou alguma coisa perdida... bem não tem nada que não esteja perdido nessa fic tirando ela toda...)**

-Sim vamos aonde?-disse Kai **(UIA, BAIXOU ALGUMA COISA NO KAI SÓ PODE SER! Sabe, eu vou ter que fazer um enterro descente para os pontos e vírgulas que você deixa de usar e para os pontos de exclamação mal usados que eu estou com uma grande vontade de matar)**

-Tomar um milk-shake **(legal que ela é dominadora: "Vamos tomar um Milk-shake"... não " que tal irmos" mas nãon você deixou a OC da guria lá totalmente OCC/OOC (eu conheço como OCC- Original Changed Character, mas creio que o segundo seja mais correto) e o Kai mais ainda.)**

**As vezes se eu me distraio**

**se não me vigio um instante**

**Me Transporto pra perto de você**

**já vi que posso ficar tão solta**

**Me Vem logo aquele cheiro**

**que passa de você pra mim**

**Num fluxo perfeito (Como a música não é sua você deveria ter a decência de por entre "" para demonstrar que foi copiada, não vou comentar a escolha por que dá para ver claramente que não combinou muito com o estilo de história/rascunho que você criou.)**

Os dois entraram na limusine e saíram ambos ficaram calados, mas Kai ficou observando pela janela e com a mão apoiada no banco e notou algo a esquentá-la **( Tá, agora sabemos que eles estavam do lado da limusine, porém não sabemos como eles chegaram lá.)**

Allany estava com sua mão sobre a do garoto, ele se assustou mais gostou e Ambos ficaram corados até onde desceram **( Ficaram corados até onde desceram... não seria " Eles ficaram corados até que chegaram a seu destino"? Ate onde desceram pode ser até onde eles desceram do banco pro chão do carro, desceram o pau um no outro por que tava quente pra caralho e a Allany teve a feliz idéia de por a mão na dele pra ficar mais quente ainda, algo assim. "mais gostou"...por que esse I está ai se a palavra certa seria "mas"? )**

**(vamos brincar de betareader:_ "Os dois entraram na limusine, ficaram o trajeto todo calados enquanto Kai olhava pela janela com a mão apoiada no banco. Distraído, esse tardou a perceber que havia algo esquentando sua mão. Assim que ele se virou para ver o que era assustou-se ao descobrir que a mão de Allany estava sobre a sua, mesmo com o susto ele gostou, mas tanto ele quando ela acabaram corados até chegarem ao seu destino." _Viu só? Uma ajudinha pode calhar com um beta ele ia organizar as suas idéias e não te deixar fazer coisas simplórias, e isso aqui que eu escrevi não vale como cena, tem que ter mais)**

**Enquanto você conversa e me beija**

**Ao mesmo tempo eu vejo a suas cores no seu olho tão de perto**

**Me balanço devagar como quando você me Embala**

**O Ritmo rola fácil parece que foi ensaiado**

**Eu acho que gosto mesmo de você**

**Bem do jeito que você é**

Eles entraram na sorveteria e pediram dois milk-shakes o de Kai era de chocolate com menta e de Allany era de chocolate simples com uma cereja em cima **( Chocolate com menta...BLZ pode existir não vou falar nada,mas Milk-Shake com cereja em cima é FODA, isto está cada vez mais me parecendo aquelas histórias em quadrinho)**

Allany tomou seu milk-shake rapidamente e deixando um "bigode" de creme dispertand um sorriso timido em Kai **(Apesar da falta de explicações, letras e acentos, finalmente duas frases que tem algo que dá para entender, mas ainda parece que eles entraram na sorveteria, ficaram em pé na porta tomando o Milk-Shake, e outra, se o Milk-Shake era de chocolate como a Allany acabou com um bigodinho de creme?) **

-Deixa que te limpo-disse ele pegando um guarda-napo de papel **(Tá bem que existe guardanapo de pano,mas isso ainda soa a pleonasmo, você não explica nada em nenhum momento e quando explica é algo tão inútil que nem valeria apena saber... e CARALHO o Kai está muito OOC)**

E em seguida Kai terminou seu milk-shanke e daquela vez o bigode era dele e Allany que deu o sorriso **(Simples e MUITO TURMA DA MÔNICA!Milk-Shanke é uma marca de Milk-Shake por acaso? )**

-E agora onde vamos?-disse Kai limpando o rosto

-Que tal irmos ao parque?-disse Alany

-Sim-Disse Kai **(Comentando essas três falas: alguém me explica o porquê que eles vão a um lugar, a gente não entende como eles chegaram lá, o que fizeram lá decentemente e ai do nada eles vão para um outro lugar sem mais nem menos e você fica sem entender porra nenhuma? Tipo isso era para ser um gibi e esqueceram de desenhar? Isso está parecendo uma fic da Eclair Sakura, só que no caso dela ela explica tanto em cima de uma Marie Sue só que você se perde em tanta coisa que acontece ao mesmo tempo, aqui essa anta do autor (que eu creio ser o amiguinho do bob esponja) não consegue dizer o quê e como está acontecendo e também como situar personagens no espaço.)**

**Eu vou equalizar você**

**Numa frequencia que só agente sabe**

**Eu te transforei nessa cancão**

**pra poder te gravar em mim**

Ambos chegaram no parque e Kai viu umas crianças brincando com suas Beyblades

Ele queria ir jogar com os outros mais deixaria Allany sozinha e ambos sentaram num banco perto deles e observando tudo o que passava pelo parque ate que Kai notou que a cabeça de Allany com os olhos fechados deitara em seu ombro

Kai ficou tímido, pois ela nunca tinha feito isso com ele mas por outro lado ele estava gostando pois ele estava apaixonado por ela

**(Vamos analisar essa tentativa de cena: Porque Kai Hiwatari, o fodão, o senhor da Fênix vai querer ir jogar com criancinhas no parque? Sério, alguém me explica isso, se ainda fosse o OC retardado da criatura andrógena que é um bobo alegre e Emo tudo bem, ou o Tala que tem um patinho numa fic e não lembro qual autora, mas o Kai, você cheirou chocopinho ou nesquiqui com nescafe e uma pitada de guaraná em pó e Tang de abacaxi pra escrever isso? Outra: COMO DIABOS ALGUÉM NÃO PERCEBE UMA CABEÇONA NO PRÓPRIO OMBRO? A pessoa no mínimo é Tetraplégica, que no caso o Kai não é. Finalmente um "mas" e não um "mais" no lugar deste, e alias eu tenho que falar: Autor desmiolado: você não aprendeu na primeira série que no fim de frase vai ponto? mas voltando a última frase: INCESTO? Você não sabia que a Allany é irmã gêmea do Kai? Bem depois da sua outra fic que eu não tive coragem de ler eu sei que tu curte um nheco nheco entre irmãos...mas mesmo assim...se é pra fazer incesto, faz de pelo menos numa fic que de vontade de ler.)**

**Adoro essa sua cara de sono**

**E o timbre de sua voz**

**Que fica me dizendo coisas tão malucas**

**E Que quase me mata de rir**

**quando tanta me convencer**

**que só fiquei aqui porque nos dois somos iguais**

Kai pos seu braço em volta de Allany e a abracou-a **("e a abraçou-a" agora eles vão subir pra cima, beijar beijando-se, envolver envolvendo-se entre outras redundâncias também.) **

-Eu te amo-disse Kai quase inautivel **( "Disse Kai quase inautivel"...INAUTÍVEL? que é isso nova ortografia ou retardades?)**

Uma gota caiu no rosto de Allany que a despetou daquela deliciosa sensacão era chuva **(Ah! tá: a deliciosa sensação era a chuva... vírgulas servem para isso sabia? Separar uma idéia da outro, como geram também uma frase melhor formulada..."despetou"assim parece que tiraram algo que estava espetando nela.)**

Os dois correram pra se proteger mais tarde demais a chuva tava forte e os pegou desprevenidos **( Se você sai correndo na chuva é por que você ta fudido sem guarda-chuva... achei que isso fosse claro. "Mais"...Alguém me arranja um anti depressivo? É MAS CARALHO, MAIS NÃO SE USA NISSO! "Pra'se" han? Voltando ao caso do mais "mais tarde demais" mas era tarde de mais? Era para ser isso?)**

até que Kai viu um toldo de uma loja aberto e disse-por aqui Allany **( por aqui? *olhando em volta* AQUI A ONDE PORRA? Eles não estavam no meio de um parque a meio segundo, onde diabos está essa porra de loja? Aliás como se identifica o que é frase de explicação e o que é fala?)**

os dois foram em baixo e não se aguentaram e deram risada. Isso Mesmo Kai Hiwatari estava rindo,o mesmo Kai Hiwatari frio e rude com os Bladebrackers estava tão discontraido com Allany **( Por que você fez ele OOC... simplesmente por isso, agora, Bladebrackers...eu não sei se riu, choro, ou cavo uma cova para você... e você não precisa ficar falando Kai hiwatari a cada vez que se referir a ele sabia? " Kai Hiwatari estava rindo, o mesmo que fora frio e rude com os Bladebreakers estava descontraído junta a Allany" o que continua sendo estúpido mas coerente segundo a língua portuguesa, eu estou começando a ter pena da sua professora da primeira série e do pré, se ela for uma boa professora deve estar se lamentando até hoje do que você escreve...A minha me odeia, mas a sua deve estar fudida da cara contigo )**

Os dois estavam ensopados e viram o que a loja era

Era um petshop e ambos entram, tinha peixes,filhotes de cachorros e gatos e Allany estava se divertindo,pois ela nunca tivera um bichinho e Kai notara ue Allany estava contente disse

**(duas frases e quase você conseguiu explicar alguma coisa, precariamente lógica, e cometer alguns erros de formulação de frase, sem falar: Se a OC não é sua, como você sabe que ela nunca teve um bicho? Você perguntou pra dona dela? E você tem que aprender concordância verbal.)**

-Escolha um

-Como é?-Disse a garota sem entender

-Escolha um bichinho pra você!Eu sei que você quer

**(Bem...novamente: Como era o maldito Petshop? o que ela estava vendo lá? pô será que dá pra você descrever um pouco mais? Isso está completamente numb, a gente lê, relê chorando de raiva e não entende bosta nenhuma)**

**Até parece que você já tinha**

**o meu manual de instrucões**

**Porque você decifra os meus sonhos**

**Por que você sabe o que eu gosto**

**e por que quando você me abraca**

**o mundo gira devagar**

-Mas Kai eu não tenho dinheiro

-Eu pago

-tudo bem-disse Allany sorrindo

**(PARA TUDO, a Allany mora numa mansão é rica e sai sem dinheiro de casa? No mínimo cartão de crédito ela tem sabia?)**

Ela escolheu um filhote de gato,branco rajado preto

Se Kai não soubesse lembrava a Drigger de com Ray **(Han? "Se kai não soubesse lembrava a Drigger de Ray" Me digam que eu não li essa coisa ridícula e sem sentido, eu não me meto a tentar explicar isso por que é impossível... esse autor está querendo que a gente leia a mente dele para saber que caralho ele queria escrever?)**

Ambos sairam da loja e Howard os esperavam na porta da loja (**Saíram: plural do verbo sair. Que por si só já define que os dois saíram da loja, o ambos é totalmente inútil e loja duas vezes na mesma frase referindo-se da mesma localidade...) **

e Srtª. Allany aonde vamos?

-À casa dela-disse Kai que voltara ao normal **(Como se em algum momento ele tenha sido normal nessa fic...)**

**( Agora a pergunta que não quer calar:AONDE ESSE MOTORISTA ESTAVA NA HORA DA CHUVA? ELES NÃO TEM CELULAR NÃO?)**

**E tempo é só meu**

**ninguém registra a cena**

**De repente vira um filme em toda camera lenta**

**Eu acho que gosto mesmo de você**

**bem do jeito que você é**

Chegando na mansão de Allany

A garota disse-Venha Kai!Vamos tomar um café

E Kai aceitou o convite, pois ele pressentia algo de bom lá dentro

Allany subiu ao seu quarto para guardar o novo habitante da casa e Kai ficou à espera da sua amiga na sala, e viu no hack da sala uma pilha de Cds e ele pegou e observo-os. **(Parabéns, você tentou usar uma palavra "complexa" para sua mente aparentemente lezada, mas não deu certo, como essa frase, parágrafo seja lá como o autor pensar em chamar essa abominação, as três rasuras que ele chama de fala: como vocês autores de fics se sentem ao ver isso? Vocês vão lá fazem o melhor, chamam alguém para ler, pegam um betareader para ajudar e aí dão de cara com uma coisa dessa... legal vocês não acham.)**

-Quer ouvir um Kai?-disse Allany que acabara de descer

-Eu quero ouvir esse CD-Kai mostrou um CD chamado "Admirável Chip Novo"

Allany colocou e começou a dançar

-Venha dançar também Kai

-Tudo bem-disse ele timidamente

E eles dancaram e cantaram junta uma música que os chamou a atencão chamada Equalize

**(*estado do Rest in Peace on Hell- cara de nojo, ódio e abominação e com uma puta vontade de matar esse imbecil* Prezado Autor: como...com que porra... simplesmente: QUE PORRA DE BOSTA DO CARALHO É ESSA? KAI HIWATARI, DANÇANDO PITY? VOCÊ PERDEU SEU CÉREBRO NO NASCIMENTO? Se fosse um dos mil irmãos gêmeos problemáticos dele que os autores/autoras inventam, um clone sei lá que bosta: dava, mas o Kai...*Respirando fundo* Pity é em português, não o seu que não pode nem ser chamado de português, mas Pity é, como diabos um Russo/japonês e uma OC que também não é Brasileira cantaram uma música dessas normalmente? Por que com essa sua frase tosca e essa sena escrota, não dá para saber quase porra alguma. )**

**Eu vou equalizar você**

**Numa frequencia que só agente sabe**

**Eu te transforei nessa cancão**

**Pra poder te gravar em mim**

E no fim da música ambos deram um beijo, mas não um beijo comum!**("Ambos deram um beijo"? não seria Beijaram-se?)**

Um beijo que só os apaixonados dão.

**Bom, felizmente isso acaba aqui... Olha, eu já tinha pensado que tinha lido coisas medonhas até ler isso, tipo texto de aluno da primeira série com problemas emocionais e erros porque mal aprendeu a escrever, mas isso supera tudo que eu já tenha visto.**

**Bem eu concordo com a guria do " isso é um rascunho não uma song fic" a intenção de fazer algo pra Helloysa Hiwatari pode ter sido boa, mas se era para fazer algo assim, desse o presente de não ter feito isso a ela, pegar um OC do outro e matar deve ser susse para o autor, mas a Review que tu recebeu dela dizendo que se sentia honrada eu creio eu que foi pra não te ofender. Essa é a minha opinião pode falar mal o quando quiser.**

**Conselho ao autor: Não apague a fic,não fique dando chiliques por aí, apenas a reescreva e chame um betareader para revisar a sua idéia, você tem aqui um bom roteiro tirando as partes forçadas do Kai dançando Pitty que foi o fim da picada, mas chamar isso de historia é impossível. Então me xinguem à vontade, quem gostou comente, quem não gostou comente também e de seus argumentos que eu lhes apresentarei os meus.**

**Ripagem by: Rest in Peace on Hell**

**Pessoal que quer fazer parceria estou aberto a novos comparsas, quem precisa de um betareader urgentemente eu quebro o galho, não ajudo muito, mas sirvo no ate a próxima atrocidade que eu lhes apresentar se é que eu vou fazer isso.**


	2. Resposta

"Tenha dó ne?**"** –**Dó? Só se for à nota musical.**

**"**pq vc não enfia essa fic no meio daquele lugar tira e depois cheira ok?**" Se o lugar for o Cu eu posso pensar em varias dicas pra você tornar esse xingamento pior.**

**"**pois essa indireta vai ter troco**" Indireta? Ahuahuahuahauhauhaua, creio estar sendo bem direto, se tinha que ser mais que isso... Troco? Senhor das causas perdidas me de paciência. Caro autor: não estou nem ai para o eu você pensa, vai ou acha que vai fazer. Nem ai mesmo. Olha se o seu troco for reescrever essa coisa pra ela ficar decente, ai a coisa realmente creio que você pode fazer isso melhor, porquê apesar de você postar isso que uma merda a base de enredo é semi-decente e você tem outras fics que tem boas idéias só precisando de uma ajuda na hora de desenvolver, então pare de ser o idiota que você aparenta ser e se toque, não digo que você é incapaz, mas que você precisa de um bom chá de semancol isso é verdade. **

**Uma coisa pra você saber, eu nunca tinha postado uma ripagem apesar de ter varias no PC, a sua eu mandei pra quatro pessoas lerem, as quatro me falaram, posta, e me disseram a mesma coisa, ele tem muita capacidade, mas precisa melhorar muito. Ripagens são agressivas? São, mas elas são assim pra serem um "se toca" pro escritor, então segue o conselho, reescreve, você vai ver como mais pessoas vão querer ler e que como a Helloysa Hiwatari a quem você fez a fic vai amar mesmo, posso não conhecer nem um de vocês tirando o nome, e pela maneira que escrevem, mas porra cara, você deveria ter vergonha de postar algo desse jeito, comparado com a sua outra fic que você tem postado atualmente apesar do enredo não ser dos melhores ao MEU ver, você melhorou pra caramba a maneira com que escreve comparada a essa merda de songfic, então não vem com lenga lenga. **

**Ressalto também que ninguém nunca erra. Um deslize ou outro todo mundo pode ter, eu não sou escritor, mas não gosto de ler coisas erradas, mas também sei que uma coisa ou outra passa batida.**

**Então, apenas explique o por que você acha isso uma indireta sendo que eu creio que fui bem direto.**

**Defenda-se a vontade, não o proíbo de nada disso.**

**Xingar, pode fazer isso a vontade tambem.**


End file.
